Hetalia Fanfiction Meme
by KittyKat08
Summary: Just something I found on deviantart and decided to do.


1 – Canada

2 – Holy Roman Empire

3 – Prussia

4 – England

5 – Greece

6 – Norway

7 – France

8 – North Italy

9 – Sweden

10 – America

11 – Switzerland

12 – China

1) Have you read a five/ten fic before?

Greece/America ? … Is there such thing?

2) Do you think three is hot? How hot?

YES~! Prussia is more than that! He's awesome.

3) What would happen if six got one pregnant?

Norway got Canada pregnant…? There would be a lot of confusion.

4) Do you recall any good fics about nine?

There was one where Sealand was going to school and the teacher called home and could understand his accent. lol

5) Would seven and two make a good couple?

O.o No. N-O. Never. France and HRE are not ever going to be a couple… hopefully.

6) Four/eight or four/nine?

England/N. Italy or England/Sweden

Strange couples. I say EnglandxSweden would be better because Italy should be with Germany 3

7) What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

France discovered Prussia and N. Italy were together. Knowing him, he'd ask to join/proclaim their relationship to anyone who would listen.

8) Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

WTF?! HRExNorway? Um, ok.

The Holy Roman Empire was in a horrible state, having cried until his eyes were puffed up and there were no tears left to shed. Little did the young boy know that there was a nation that could help him close off his emotions so that his pain need no longer be felt.

Sure, that didn't suck –sarcasm-

9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

USxUK? Yes, and they're very, very cute~!

10) Suggest a title for a one/five Hurt/Comfort fic.

'Frozen Kittens'…? I don't even know. Who would even write a Canada/Greece Hurt/Comfort fic?

11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?

Prussia would try to invade Switzerland but can't because of the mountains, then he questions his awesomeness. :o Oh the drama!

12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?

Not sure what 'het' means. I looked up France het on Fanficion but I got a Dutch story about Draco and Pansy.

I doubt anyone I know reads Sweden slash.

13. If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?

I don't really know much about Sweden ^^; How about Vi ar dom tuffaste?

14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

HRE/Prussia/Norway

Warning: Random crack, Prussian swearing.

15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

Is N. Italy capable of using a pick up line? If so, let's try this.

N. Italy: "I surrender!"

16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

America/N. Italy This is going to fail.

America wasn't really sure what to do. Northern Italy had come to his doorstep 15 minutes ago, crying and mumbling something about 'Doitsu'.

"Would y'all shut yer trap!?" The blonde shouted, annoyance bringing out his southern accent. "Now, since I'm the hero I'll help you. But first tell me what's wrong."

"W-Well…" sniffled the Italian, "I can't find Doitsu!"

America sighed, "And who is Doitsu?" he questioned.

"Doitsu is Germany, Ludwig!" explain the brunette. He's so kind and strong~! He lets me eat pasta, but he can be scary. Ve~"

"Germany…" America put on his thinking face. "Oh ya, he's visiting me on business so we can talk about economic stuff. See, there he is!" The American pointed over Italy's shoulder towards a blonde man entering the building.

"Germany!!" Italy shouted. "I found you!" America smiled. The hero had once again saved the day.

17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

First of all, I hope HRE and China never have sex. That would be scary. I'd like to say that France would report China to the police, but sadly I doubt he would. He'd probably join in. Or at least take pictures.

18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?

England taking Canada from France probably. Just to prove to Canada just who really owns him now.

19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?

Idk Maybe…

20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?

-still doesn't know what het is-

21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?

Nope.

22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?

HRE/England/Greece

No, probably never.

23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?

"I'm the Hero!!" Can he get more predictable?

24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?

Omg. I've actually never read anything about Greece. O.o

25) What is Six's super-secret kink?

Most likely that hair that sticks out. And Vikings/trolls.

26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?

Lol He'd have to be very drunk.

27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?

Prussia will always top!

28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

"Canada and Sweden are in a happy relationship until Sweden suddenly runs off with England. Canada, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Switzerland and a brief unhappy affair with China, then follows the wise advice of Greece and finds true love with Holy Roman Empire."

"Frigid Confusion" That would be the scariest fic ever.

29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?

France/N. Italy. Hmmm. Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Isn't FrancexAnything canon?

30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?

I actually can't even imagine that. –thinks hard- Nope. They'd break up after like, a day. I feel no chemistry.

32 .2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?

Crack. Definitely crack.

33. Is 4 het or slash better?

I still don't know what het is.

34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?

No, and I don't think I want to.

35. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!

Lmao, I'd believe that.

36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?

Pasta~! Lol jk. How about Luigi? Then Romano could be Mario!

37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?

Too many. Much too many for his cute little body to intake.

38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?

Prussia/Norway or Prussia/Holy Roman Empire

Prussia/HRE. At least they actually know each other, even if it's pedo and incest.

39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?

France would most definitely. Norway would resist though.

40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.

Snow White and The Seven Dwarves? HRE could be a Dwarf and America could be a princess… A heroic princess?

41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?

-skips this question-

42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.

France/China? Something about jumping anything with a pulse… Or maybe there's a song that talks about having better food than China…

43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?

Not that I know of.

44. How hot would 7/3 be?

Pretty hot~ It has France AND Prussia, what else could it be?

45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?

Lol He'd probably call that cute since it is France and I'd imagine N. Italy would be Chibitalia if he was with Holy Roman Empire.

46. What's 1's secret kink?

^^ The hair, it's always the hair. That, and maple syrup~

47. How about 12?

… Hmm… I don't know.

48. Or perhaps 10?

Being called a hero lmao

49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?

"Shove Greece out of the bed" 3 PruCan is my favourite pairing.

50. How about 2/4/6?

"And Interesting Turn of Events" Aparently England and Norway are pedophiles now O.o

51. Or even 7/8/9?

"The Rapist Caught You Both" … Poor Italy and Sweden.

52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.

Canada has a relationship with Norway, but secretly wants Holy Roman Empire. Norway knows this, and breaks up with Canada to go pursue Prussia, who's with Switzerland. Switzerland is also with America, however, who's cheating on Switzerland with Italy. Italy finds out, and cheats with France, who is, in turn, cheating on England. Canada pursues Holy Roman Empire, who just broke up with Greece, who's now after Sweden. Canada gives up on this, and ends up with China, while Norway finally ends up with Prussia.

53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.

NorwayxFrance. I know everything goes with France but REALLY? Poor Norway. And in cowboy land to.

"Kidnapped in Unfamiliar Territory" ?

54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?

Angry and confused and wonder WTH just happened. Germany and Prussia would be so sad ;_;

55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?

HRE/Sweden? Sweden.

56. What if it was 3 and 9?

Prussia will always top!

57. 4 and 9?

England/Sweden? … I guess Sweden… Or maybe…. No, I think Sweden.

58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?

Nope

59. Or 2 het?

Again, I don't know what het is.

60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.

Greece and Sweden O.o I'lll try my best.

The cat hissed at the small white dog. "Wh't 're y' d'ing, l'tting th' c't m'ss w'th m' w'fe's d'g?!' The Swedish man burst out, angered by the sleepy man before him.

"Hmm, what?" yawned Greece, "Sorry, I can't understand you're accent."

-this fic has been stopped due to the laziness of Greece-

-and I don't think I can write dialogue for Sweden anymore-

61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.

The Holy Roman Empire had just been having a polite conversation with Sweden one day. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a little chat. Little did he know that in the shadows lurked a man so dangerous that he did not care for the age limits decreed by the law. To him, love was for everyone. For he was… FRANCE!!

Dun dun duuuun.

62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?

Gilbird and a French Maid? That sound good?

63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?

Seperately, yes. Together, no.

64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?

Me! There was no PruCan ;_; And HRE. His poor, poor innocence has stolen away by France, England, Norway and a couple others I think.


End file.
